STALKER Adventures From The Zone
by FoxNamedHunter
Summary: The Zone, where Cheeki Breeki bandits are squatting with shashlik, vodka and polish mayonnaise. Follow the story to unveil the secrets behind Hunter's past, Army's secret operation And a young ex-soldier coming in Hunter's path. More chapters coming soon! -Takes place after SoC- Huge shoutout to Portuguese Irish for supporting me the whole way!
1. Welcome To The Zone!

It was a very calm evening down in the Pripyat outskirts, the stars shined bright and the moon was full, beautiful as always. It was getting dark, so a certain stalker began walking home.

He walked calmly on the pavement, having his guns holstered. He didn't think there would be any fights since even the bandits lay low in the area, because they are scared of the monolith and their unique weaponry.

The stalker was with the loners, but was friendly to other factions such as Duty or Freedom, it would be a bad decision to stand up against someone that helps you, right?

And not just any help, they are helping eachother to make the military retreat from the Zone completely, not leaving a single soldier by his life. The stalker was always negative to the military in the Zone, and he killed every soldier that he met.

The stalker stumbled upon two people on the corner of a street, they were talking to eachother and looking at the wall of the opposite building, they spoke quietly so nobody hears them. He tried to listen to the conversasion between the two, but couldn't make up anything. He peeked out from around the corner and tried to see their patches.

They weren't a threat, just two Loners' hanging around at a pleasent evening, no big deal. He began walking again, looking behind his shoulder. He didn't see anyone behind him.

The stalker reached the bar he was hanging around most of the time. He walked on the path from the street to the bar. Some of the stalkers there greeted him with friendly smiles, he did the same, altough his face expression was not visible due to him wearing a gas mask the whole time.

He walked to the door and pulled the handle opening the door. He wet straight in, closing the door behind him. He headed towards his old friend, Sidorovich. Sid is the one taking care of the stalker, he took good care of the mysterious stalker since the first day he arrived to the Zone.

Sidorovich glanced at the stalker with a smile.

"Ah, there you are! Where have you been, Hunter?" asked Sid with a smile.

Hunter removed the gas mask, strapping it on to his belt. He looked up at Sid a moment later.

"Nowhere special, just hanging around in the area" he replied with a little smile, looking at the old man.

Sid looked over at him for the last time before continuing the conversasion between him and a stalker.

Hunter looked around and walked over to an empty seat, it was right next to the exit. That's his favourite spot, because most of the stalkers are deeper in the dining area, right next to the show stage.

He felt a slight buzz in his pocket. He looked down and searched for the source of the buzz, he grabbed it and pulled it up. It was his PDA, it has been updated with a new quest.

 _"There is a rookie near Red Forest and Army Warehouses, he's pinned down by some mutants. Go ahead and help him"_ is what the description said.

Hunter sighed and stood up again, putting his gas mask on again.

"Hey, be careful with these asbestos thingys, okay? Nobody wants to see you poisoned by your own gas mask" said Sidorovich before making a trade with another stalker.

"That would be a silly death, nobody wants a silly death" mumbled Hunter to himself before walking outside again.

-Some time flies by and Hunter reaches the destination-

Hunter stops infront of the now abondoned barrier, he immiedatly spotted the trapped rookie and a few snorks around him. Hunter pulls up his Ak-74 and aims down the sights, firing a few rounds.

The snorks fell to the ground and the rookie was freed.

"Thank you s-stalker" the rookie mumbled, he was embarrased of what he got trapped by.

Hunter walked over to the rookie, looking down at him.

"Look, I only had a Makarov with me" said the rookie.

Hunter sighed.

"What the hell were you thinking about going out at night all by yourself? You could've been killed!" said Hunter with a concerned tone.

"I..I just wanted to catch up to my group in Red Forest" the rookie said with a sad tone, he felt stupid.

"I saw them when I was walking over here" replied Hunter with a stone cold expression.

The rookie looked up with a smile.

"Really? Were they looking for me?" asked the rookie.

"They were dead, ripped to shreds by anomalies" continued Hunter.

The rookie was broken by the fact that his friends died, he tried to hold back the tears.

"Never go to Red Forest at night, understood?" asked Hunter before walking past the rookie and into the Army Warehouses where the Loners have a camp, he thought that he could sleep there and go back to Prypiat in the morning.

The rookie sat on his knees for a while, staring down at the ground.


	2. Army Warehouses

**Finally, after months of being inactive I'm back with a new chapter. I hope I did a good job, if you have anything that you'd like to point out, tell me!**

After a few minutes of walking towards the Army Warehouses, Hunter could finally delete the quest from his PDA, he thought that his work was done and he could finally get some sleep at the warehouses.

Hunter stomped his way to the warehouses, stepping in mud as he did. Hunter stopped and looked down and examined his pants.

He sighed quietly and began walking again, not paying attention to other stalkers in the area.

"Hey, isn't that Hunter? That Stalker from America?" yelled a stalker from quite far away.

Hunter just looked in his direction and waved before facing the warehouses once again. Hunter imagined how the stalker would react if he flipped him off instead.

The rookie sat on one of the remaining barriers and looked over at the Red Forest entrance, he felt the wind slowly blow through his hair, it felt refreshing he thought.

He still thought about that weird man in a gas mask, he saved his life after all. The rookie suddenly thought about actually thanking the stalker for saving his life from these strange creatures.

He looked behind him before finally spotting the stalker, he was walking casually with his weapon holstered. The rookie got himself to stand properly and walk in the same direction as the stalker.

" **HEY!** " he yelled and shaked his hands violently.

The stalker didn't hear him, sadly.

But soon after the shouting, the rookie noticed something moving the bushes next to him. He looked down at the bush while pulling up his Makarov and aiming down the sights.

He tried to kick whatever was in the bush and succeeded, but that was a bad idea.

The rookie ran for his life while having an angry dog behind him, he ran towards the stalker that saved him earlier.

Hunter looked behind him as he heard footsteps getting closer to him. He quickily pulled out his AK and jumped around, seeing a pathetic man with a dog behind him.

Hunter aimed down the sights and began shooting at the dog, hitting it first try.

The dog collapsed to the ground and didn't move, Hunter shot it again. A fading scream came out from the mutated dog.

The rookie looked at the dog and shot at it a few times with his pistol to be sure it's dead. After a moment, he looked at the stalker.

"Thanks again" said the rookie with a tiny smile.

Hunter looked at the rookie with pure anger in his eyes, too bad nobody could see his eyes behind the dark glass of the gas masks eyes.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Hunter with a furious tone.

"That, that was a dog, or something similar to one" said the rookie looking at Hunter.

"And you couldn't kill that? I could, with a few bolts" said Hunter before facing away, the only thing he wanted is sleep.

The rookie looked at him, feeling lonely again.

"Atleast tell me your na-"

"No, and you owe me an AK mag" said Hunter, cutting the rookie off.

\- A few minutes pass-

Hunter reached the gate of the warehouses, he was met by two guards, they were well armed with AK's and decent armor.

"Hello stalker, nice to see you again" said one of the guards, facing Hunter.

"Hey, nice to see you too, looks like you're in better shape than last time aswell" said Hunter, smiling behind his gas mask.

The guard chuckled.

"Haha, thanks, y'know, the power of majonez and good vodka always makes you better in every way" replied the guard, making Hunter and the other guard laugh.

"Don't forget shashlik and hardbass!" said the other guard while still laughing.

"True, true, alright, enjoy your stay Hunts" said the guard, still cracking up.

"Thanks, I'll bring you some Cossack's later" said Hunter before fading away in the warehouse area.

"Mmm, Cossack" said the two guards in unison.

Hunter finally found himself a seat in the bar, he could finally sit down and enjoy himself with a nice bottle of vodka and nice music being played nearby.

"Oh shit, what's up Hunty!" said a fellow stalker coming towards Hunter.

They shaked hands and smiled at eachother, the stalker that came was Hunter's old friend, Vladimir.

"Hi Vlad, long time no see" said Hunter looking up at Vlad.

"Long time no see, hey umm, I saw someone interesting nearby, I think you're going to like that" said Vladimir while smiling like mad.

Hunter looked at Vlad with an intrigued look, he crossed his arms and looked at Vlad.

"Alright, but bring him here, I didn't sit down since morning" said Hunter and yawned.

Vladimir smiled and walked away.

"I'll be right back" he said before leaving.

The music was loud and strong on the bass, and a group of people were singing something like "Cheeki Breeki i v damke!" but Hunter couldn't understand anything, there were just too many people singing.

After a few minutes of being alone, Hunter was joined by Vladimir and the 'special' person.

"Close your eyes Hunty" said Vladimir and began laughing as he looked down at Hunter.

He did what Vlad wanted and closed his eyes.

"Are you done?" asked Hunter with a bright smile.

"Yes yes, now you can see" said Vladimir and grabbed the 'special' person by his arm and dragged him closer to Hunter's table.

Hunter looked to his left and stared at the 'special' person.

A young, blonde male with cute blue eyes in a Berkut-ish camo military jacket stood in front of Hunter, smiling.

"No. Fucking. Way."


	3. A Fool That Fell For a Fool

As Hunter glanced over the cute, small blonde, he realized something. He realized how much he missed that person, and for how long he didn't see him, nor hear him. Hunter forgot about him.

He forgot about _his_ little blonde, the ex-military that he saved from a group of bandits near Pripyat. The bandits that chased _his_ private, that was stationed at outpost UVB-76. _His_ little soldier that escaped to help some ungrateful loners that left him to die alone. Without anyone.

As Hunter realized who that blonde was, he quickly rose up to his feet and hugged the little blonde with a huge smile on his face, and a warm feeling in his heart. He thought that the military had downed him once and for all, shooting him with cold-

Hunter couldn't even think about all the horrible outcomes that could've happened.  
He only cared about that the blonde is there, then, and with him.

* * *

The little blonde was breathless at first, not expecting Hunter's reaction. He thought that Hunter forgot about him, abondoned him. He thought it wouldn't be anything unexpected, nobody cared about his miserable life as far as he can remember.

Being suddenly hugged like that from a far more experienced stalker was something he wouldnt've thought about, ever. But as Hunter once said, "You have to expect the unexpected".

The blonde tried to say something, anything, but instead, wrapped his arms around Hunter's torso and wouldn't let go.

* * *

Hunter pulled the blonde closer towards him, burying his face in the blonde's hair, patting him at the same moment. He smiled wildly, feeling the blonde against him.

But, as Hunter got himself comfortable, Vlad decided to step in and ruin the moment.

"Hey hey hey! *mumbles "oi blyat" under his breath* You can reunite like that upstairs!", Vlad said, suddenly feeling nervous. Nervous because the fellow stalkers weren't very friendly about other's having "delusions of heterosexuality". So, one of the rules at the bar was to "not hug for too long".

Hunter and Mikhail forgot about that rule. Mikhail being the cute, blonde guy.

Hunter let go of _his_ little blonde, while still smiling at him, looking him straight into his eyes, watching Misha's friendly, blue eyes. Hunter leaned against the couch he was just sitting on, crossing his arms.

* * *

"Where were you? Where have you been all this time?", was the first thing Hunter wanted to ask. He missed the little Misha he once knew, the little Misha he once saved from dangerous bandits and vodka-thieves.

Mikhail stood there, feeling shy, not wanted by anyone. But at the same time, he felt that somebody actually cared about him. He looked up at Hunter, looking at the face he recognized the second he saw him, the one and only.

"I..", was the only thing that Mikhail could force out from his mouth, he felt frightened by all the noise, and all the population in the bar. He felt cold stares and angry grunts in the distance, but once he looked to his side, where all of the others were, nobody paid attention to him.

"I was looking..", were another few words he could push out, he felt nervous, because of the scary thought of his saviour being somebody completely different than before, months earlier. Months before this meeting, the months where he found Hunter, or Hunter found him.

"I was looking for you", is the sentence that he wanted to finish. He felt scared by Vlad standing right behind him, he didn't know the 40 something year old, he didn't know him, nor did he trust him. But once he claimed that he knew Hunter, the one and only Hunter, he trusted him, atleast a bit more.

Hunter felt happy, he felt happy because _his_ little Misha didn't forget about him, nor did he want to forget about him. Hunter felt satisfied with Mikhail's short and shaky answer.

Hunter sighed a little, feeling tired from all the walking he did that day, saving a hopeless rookie from a bunch of dogs, and finding out that _his_ Mikhail didn't abondon him. He felt tired from all the stalkers he met that day, and all the noise he heard.

Hunter looked tired, he felt tired, and he sounded tired. But seeing Mikhail once more turned his secret energy lab on again. All he wanted to do is rent a room for the night, and sleep. Sleep together with Mikhail. In one bed.

Mikhail felt happy to see his old friend again, in good health, and with good heart. After looking at Hunter, he wondered how he got accepted in the military. He was underweight, under the height standards, and being weak didn't help either. Maybe he got accepted because of his will to fight? Or his curiosity? Maybe his.. definetly not bravery.

Mikhail said nothing, instead, he moved a little closer to Hunter, standing on his toes, being just centimeters from his face, from his lips. Mikhail felt like doing it all over again. Just like when Hunter was still with him. He moved a little closer again, and wanted to-

As Mikhail was preparing, well, something. Vlad decided to act quickly and drag him away, drag him to the hallway, signaling that Hunter should go with them.

* * *

-Hallway, in front of the bar-

"Listen, go and get your reunion or whatever upstairs, the bar has strict rules, so you better just go away, blyat", said Vlad, feeling nervous and frustrated at the same time, pushing them towards the stairs, wanting the two to just go away.

* * *

-Upstairs, minutes later-

After Hunter fixing a small room for the two, they decided to sit down on the bed and face eachother. Hunter locked the door, just in case someone wanted to rob them, invite them for vodka, or the annual semechki eating contest, while squatting on two jars of majonez.

Hunter looked at Mikhail, thinking that he hasn't changed much since the last time they saw eachother. Misha still used his Berkut camo jacket from military, same with his military trousers, all Berkut. The ballistic helmet that Mikhail had strapped to his chin was in an olive colour, matching Hunter's backpack. And as always, Misha had his fingerless black combat gloves, showing slightly feminine, small, and dirty hands of a young adult.

Hunter noticed something new in Misha's loadout, this time _his_ little Mikhail had some combat goggles aswell as a black bandana hanging loosely on his neck. and above that bandana, was a cute, cheery smile of an equally cute and cheery guy.

As Hunter gazed upon Mikhail's eyes again, he felt the same feeling that Mikhail felt down at the bar. He decided to close up at poor Mikhail, being just milimeters apart their lips.

"You feel the same, don't you?", Hunter asked quietly, smiling a little while looking into Mikhail's blue eyes.

Mikhail nodded a little, closing his eyes and finally kissing _his_ Hunter. He decided to hold Hunter's face with his hands, feeling him as they kissed.

 _That's the story of two stalkers, finding eachother once again._


End file.
